From Black to Red
by Elemental Shadow Ranger
Summary: Its a little of SPD and a new team used to be called life of a shadow ranger
1. Chapter 1

The life of a shadow ranger

By: Steven Johnston

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Just Steven and his powers

Chapter 1

As Steven made his way to the lake on which he had received his Shadow powers a black light

surrounded him. "Whats going on here." Steven said in wonder. Steven arrived at a alley with a bunch of

Crybots surrounded him "Well well well if it isn't the Elemental Magic Black Ranger." A strange voice

said. "Welcome to the year 2025." Broodwing said. "What do you want with me?" Steven said in a cold

yet confused voice. "We want you to destroy SPD." the strange voice said. Steven noticed a black

package in Broodwing's hands, He opened it. The black box contained his shadow morpher. In a flash

Steven stole his morpher and teleported to another spot in the city. "I am not a evil person I am a power

ranger." Steven traveled through the city only to find a group of people standing in front of a monster.

"What are they idiots, well here goes nothing I call apon the Element of Shadow!" Steven said and in a

flash of black light was the Shadow Ranger. "HA I'm the black ranger and I'm here to destroy you

evil monster!" Steven said in a bold voice. "Shadow Axe Darkness Slash Attack." Steven said. The

monster was destroyed. "Who are you stranger." A man named Jack said. "I'm the Champion of Justice,

the Black Shadow Ranger." Steven said. "No he means your human name." Bridge said. "Oh Power

Down." Steven showed his true form. "Oh now I know who he is he's Steven Johnston the Elemental

Magic Black Ranger." "I was just walking towards Lake Placid to find the temple of elements to check on

our powers when I ended in a alley surrounded by crybots." "How do you know what crybots are?" Sky

said in a questioning tone. "Oh its 2025 isn't it I made friends with you guys in 10 years." Steven said

Well what do you think R&R and tell me if I should continue


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Communication

"What!!?" the SPD rangers said "Yeah I met you guys and you told me you were from

2035. Meanwhile in 2009 Tabatha was suspicious about Steven's extended

disappearance. "Don't you think its odd that Steven has been missing for five weeks?" Tabatha said to Mora. Just then the rest of the team walked

in including Tara, Steven's witch of a girlfriend literally. "Tabatha what are you talking about." Tara said in a cold voice. "The truth is Steve's in the

future." Teresa said, "How do you know of course I know but how." Mora said. "How do you both know!" Everybody else asked. "Well My friend

Bridge told me." Teresa said. But before Mora or anyone else could respond, the group appeared in SPD headquarters. "Welcome to the year 2025."

Steven said. "Stevie, can we talk outside privately." Tara said. "Oh someones in trouble." Jack said.

Outside, Steve and Tara were talking when Broodwing made the stupid mistake of trying to kidnap Tara. "ARRRRRRRH!" Steven roared as he

unleashed his animal spirit. Steven attacked and decimated Broodwing. "I'll be back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 DNA Change

Tara thanked Steven for saving her life. "Steven never do that again." Tara said sternly.

"But why it was awesome!" Steven said "Steven your main problem is you can never

stop going berserk when I'm in danger." Tara said. Steven and Tara returned to SPD

only to find another attack. Steven ran ahead only to get his ass handed to him and gets

hit with something, and passes out. Two weeks later he woke up to find Syd and Tara

around him. "Steven that was the most reckless thing I've ever seen." Both of them said.

"You could gotten killed by Grumm's forces." Tara said. "I saved you." Syd said in a

seductive voice. "What was I hit with?" Steven said. Just then Sky came in with Kat.

"Steve you were hit with a DNA serum that contained the DNA of a panther." Kat said

The rest of the elemental magic team arrived in the infirmary to check on Steven.

"Panther, but Steven's spirit animal is the Panther." Teresa said. "No his DNA will

mutate to mimic a panther's speed, strength, hearing, and jumping, and other things that

panthers do." Kat said. An alarm sounded, they turned to Steven's bed but he was gone.

Steven arrived at the park only to be surrounded by Crybots. That really ticked Steven off.

"Ok you guys don't fight fair, time for me to even things up!" Steven shouted.

Steven transformed into a half human half panther creature and decimated the entire

Crybot army.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A New Power

Minor note: After the events of Chapter 3 Steven was put into a coma I thought I put that in but I didn't

As Steven was in his coma the others had no idea about what to do. "Maybe we

should fight this thing ourselves." Mora said. Just as she said that Steven woke up.

"Cruger, could you take me to the Morpher Archives." Steven said. As they walked Cruger and Steven was talking about his coma dream. "In it there

was a voice it said its time what does it mean." Steven said. "I think means we should release the Omega Morphers." Cruger said. When Steven

saw the archives he was amazed at the sight. "Here they are." Cruger said. He pulled out a long box that contained seven morphers. "What do

these do." Steven said. "They have access to every Ranger power known to the world." Cruger said. Just then a red light attached itself to Steven.

"Whoa, I'm the new Red Ranger, finally!" Steven shouted. "Test it, choose a morphing call and see what happens."Cruger said. "It's Morphing

Time, Tyrannosaurus!" and Steven appeared as the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger. "Whoa, this is cool." Steven said as he struck a pose. Just then

all of the morphers glowed and flown out to the other Elemental Magic Rangers. After this happened the others ran in saying "Steven, what are

these." "They are our new morphers." Steven said as he powered down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Return to the Past

A portal was set up for Steven and his team. Just then an evil person Steven recognized as Lord Zedd showed up. "But how, you were turned good!"

Steven said. "Not in every Dimension." Zedd said. "Now I'm going to destroy every power ranger that ever existed!" Zedd said. Then Zedd opened a portal to Turtle Cove. "After Him!!!!" Tabatha and Teresa said. "Right behind you." Steven said

They all jumped into the portal to Turtle Cove. When they arrived the yellow morpher glowed and shot away from the box. Meanwhile in Athens, a

girl with dark hair was studying for her finals. Just then a yellow object shot on to her wrist. "Hey why won't this come off?" As she tried to remove

this object it glowed and she was morphed into the yellow turbo ranger. "Megan Starks are you all right up there?" her mom said. "Yeah I'm fine."

She lied. Five seconds later she was teleported to Turtle Cove. "Who are you and why do you have Ashley's powers?" a young man named Justin

said. "I don't know about powers I'm Megan Starks." Megan replied. Just then Steven and the rest of his team showed up. "Hey Justin, whos

this?" Steven said. "Steve that's my sister from Athens I was telling you about?" Becky said. "Power Down" Megan said. "Becky is that you?"

Megan asked. "Enough with the intro all right Its time to Shift into Action, Shift into Turbo." Steven said as they all morphed into the turbo

rangers. "Its morphing time, Masadon." Tabatha said. Just then Justin said "Hey how did you go turbo?" "Well its our new morphers they can

morph us into any ranger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Cure

Steven explained to Justin as an army of putrids attacked the team. "Wild Access" the

team turned to see the Wild Force team above them. "Danny, its me Steven." Steven said.

"Wow your Red now, amazing" Danny said. "HA, you pathetic fools, putties attack

them!" Lord Zedd said. Steven powered down and showed those stupid putties how to

really fight powering up to Human Panther mode. "Arggggggh!" Steven roared and the

putties were destroyed till all that was left was the putrids. "Steven stop!" both teams

said. Steven didn't stop he completely destroyed the putrid army. "Guys, I losing control

of myself HELP ME ARGGGGH!!!" Steven said. Steven's team gave him all of their

powers, but suddenly the team noticed something wrong with their elemental powers

"Guys, I think you gave me the wrong powers!" Steven said. Steven suddenly caught on

fire. "GET THE WATER NOW!!" but Steven's arm shot the water before anybody could

do anything. "Guys, I feel a little light headed." Steven was floating 20ft off the ground.

Steven suddenly reached toward a tree and the tree shot up to meet his arm. "Steven as

long as you don't glow-" but he did just that. Steven slowly floated to the ground

and his team was freaking out. "Steven give me my powers back!!" Tabatha screamed,

as she said that Steven released the powers and heard a voice; it was Mora's, but she

wasn't talking. Steven was hearing a mental conversation between her and Sirius.

"Mora you do realize that I can hear you," Steven thought to Mora. "STEVEN, HOW

CAN YOU HEAR THIS?!!!" Sirius screamed in his head. Steven jumped a foot and

stayed there. "Steven how are you still doing that?" Wendy said. "So you can still

use some of our powers, interesting." Mora thought to Steven. "Okay I'm just as freaked

out as you guys but….." Steven was interrupted by a female voice talking to Tabatha.

"Um guys, why are you frozen, and Tabatha who are you talking to?" Steven said. "So I

see you are holding the power of the Phoenix Flame as well as all the others." Ignisia

said, the Mistress of Fire." So the prophecy is finally coming to life." Umbrar said, who's

voice Steven recognized as the Lord of Shadows'.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Big Problem

"What do you mean prophecy?" Steven said. "There is a person who can control the

Center of all Elemental Magic." "Oh I see what you mean, so I'm the one." Steven said

"Yes" Umbrar said. Just then a mysterious group of rangers showed up, they were the

Psycho Rangers. "Who are you?" Mora said to the Red Psycho Ranger. "You don't know

me I'm Psycho Red." Psycho Red said. "Everybody the psycho rangers are just like us

except they are the total opposite, they are evil." Steven said. "And we are ten times as

strong, now where is the Blue Ranger." Psycho Blue said. Justin and Teresa stepped

forward morphed and attacked. Max joined them. Psycho Blue was having a blast

fighting not one but three Blue Rangers. Psycho Red and Yellow went after Steven.

"You two don't want to mess with me or my team." Steven said. "Why's that?"

Psycho Yellow said. "Its Psycho Time!" Steven said and morphed into Psycho

Red. "Who are you?" Psycho Red said. "You don't know me I'm Psycho Red."

Steven said. "Its Psycho Time." The others said and morphed into the Psycho Rangers.

Including three new ones: Gold, Silver, and Green. "So you guys think its funny to fight

Us as us I don't think so." Psycho Black said. Suddenly a different Psycho Silver and

Gold kidnapped Mora and Sirius. "Ha you power brats can't stop me."

They looked up to see Lord Zedd. "Where are they Zedd." Steven said "There in the

Age of the Dinosaurs." Zedd said. "Don't worry Mora I'll rescue both of you."

Steven said. "OH NO YOU DON'T" Zedd said as he threw a bomb and a flashing white

Light over took the rangers.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kidnapping

Steven woke up to find Megan next to him and the Psychos still there but he was in

Reefside "Megan wake up we are in trouble." Steven said. She wouldn't wake.

"Its Morphing Time Zeo Ranger Number V Red." Steven said. Steven fought

till backup arrived in the form of the Dino Rangers "Tommy I can explain every thing

just get Megan out of here." Steven said. Tommy left with Megan in his arms leaving

Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent to help Steven fight the psychos. "Shield of triumph."

Connor said. Ethan and Kira gave all of their power leaving Connor and Trent to help.

"You don't think you'll need friends Red Ranger." Psycho Pink said. Connor and Trent

were frozen in place. "Ok now its personal." Steven said powering down. "Its about time

I use my own powers to defeat you." Steven said pulling out his Golden SPD morpher.

"What is that." Psycho Blue said. "You'll see SPD Emergency!" Steven said.

Steven appeared as the Golden SPD Ranger. "Who are you." Connor said. "I'm the

Peace bringer of the world, I am SPD Gold!" Steven said. "Steven what the hell are you

Doing!" Steven was hearing Mora's voice in his head. "That power is going to do more

Than destroy the Psychos, its going to kill you in the process." Mora said. I know, I'm

putting my life on the line to protect the Earth from Zedd and his evil." Steven said.

With that selfless act his omega morpher glowed powering down his golden form and

replacing it with a new red suit. "My own red suit finally!" Steven said. Just then a rift

appeared and Steven's team appeared with new suits as well. "This is so cool." Becky

said. "Ok, so now what." Mora said. "Wow, amazing." Wendy said "Ok Psychos it time

for you to die!" Steven said Steven Destroyed Psycho Red with a power punch but was

stopped by a yellow gem in Psycho Yellow. "We know about your little weakness."

Psycho Pink said. "Your coming with us." Psycho Blue said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dark Fury

Steven was powerless to stop the female Psychos as they punched him in the stomach

Knocking him out. He woke up in the Dino Thunder command center. But something

was off Megan was no where to be seen. Steven knew it was an illusion. "Zedd I know

this is fake." Steven said. "Very good power brat." Zedd said. The scene dissolved.

Steven was standing in Zedd's new base with Zedd holding a new red gem. That gem

Had a dark power that Steven felt. "Like it that's the Red diamond, it will flip your

Morals." Zedd said. He put a ring on Steven's finger that had a red diamond in it.

The Ring glowed and Steven under went a powerful transformation. "How do you feel."

Zedd said. "Like crushing the Power Rangers into oblivion." Steven said evilly. "It

works" Zedd said .Zedd transported himself to Reefside to confront the Rangers.

"Power brats meet my new friend and your worse nightmare." Zedd said. Steven

appeared with his head down and eyes closed. "Hey that's Steven." Becky said. "Guys

that's not Steven, his aura is a Black with white outline, this one has black with red

outline." Mora said. "Not quite Mora, I'm still Steven but with a upgrade, an awesome

upgrade complements of Zedd." Steven said in an evil voice. Tabatha noticed the

glowing red ring. "So Tabby, you noticed the ring. Its Red diamond it flips a person's

Moral fiber." Steven said. "Steven fight the evil it will only cause your demise." Sirius

Said. "Ha I'm not Nemeses, I can control the evil, Solar Eclipse." Steven said unleashing

A new attack, knocking Sirius out. Mora ran to attack Steven but he was too quick for

her. "New Moon." Steven said. His attack knocked her out too. He gives Tabatha an evil

Look "Shadow Inferno" Steven said Tabatha was out cold. Teresa charged her energy to

Unleash her ultimate attack. "Tsunami wave" Teresa said. "Shadow Tsunami" Steven

Said but the attacks both smashed into Teresa causing her to grow a tail in place of legs.

Becky shot vines that wrapped around Steven's legs. Steven didn't take notice to this.

"You're a……. Holy Hell!!!" Steven said. Megan jumped up and ripped the ring off of

Steven's finger and he immediately passes out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

New Green Ranger

Warning this part of the story takes place after the Red, yellow and black rangers gave their powers to the next generation but I kept Jason and Trini but got rid of Kim.

Megan and Steven were looking around when a monster attacked. "Megan its

Morphin Time." Steven said "Zeo Ranger Number II Yellow." Megan said. "Zeo Ranger

Number V Red." Steven said. Meanwhile at the MMPR Base the Power Rangers was

watching the battle. "Zordon should we help them." Jason said. "Yes they are rangers

from the distant future so their powers are not their own."Zordon said. "Ok guys its

Morphin Time." Jason said. The six rangers appeared as the Power Rangers and

teleported to help their comrades. Back at the park the Original team appeared to help

Steven and Megan. "Hey Ugly its about time you faced not two but eight power rangers."

Adam said. "Hey black ranger its about time to double axe this monster." Steven said

powerering down. "I call apon the element of Shadows." Steven said. Steven appeared as

the Black Shadow Ranger. "Hey Zordon said you guys had a lot of powers but this is

ridiculous." Jason said. "Shadow Axe." Steven said summoning his favorite weapon.

"Power Axe" Adam said. The Black Rangers completely destroyed the monster.

"Power Brats you'll pay." Zedd said But Steven saw a green light in front of him. It

flowed into him. Suddenly a coin appeared in his hand glowing green." Whats that

Steven." Megan said. "It's a green power coin." Steven said. "It was Tommy's old coin

before he upgraded to white." Steven added. "Its Morphin Time, Dragonzord." Steven

said. He was wearing a green power suit with a gold shield on his chest. "Whoa, looks

like the green ranger is back." Tommy said. Then the suit disappeared and his omega

morpher glowed green. Meanwhile in River Valley. Tabatha was mad. "I can't believe

that Steven and Megan jumped through that portal half-assed with no idea where it

leaded." Tabatha said angrily. Mora shrugged. "What is meant to happen will happen.

There's nothing you can do about it except to stop worrying and accept it. Anyway, I'm

sure they'll be fine After all, it's not like Steven can't take care of himself," she said

reasonably. Just then a flash of light over took Mora and Tabatha. They were in Angel

Grove


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Zeo Problem

Tabatha and Mora looked around and spotted a building that wasn't there in 2009 but

Only existed in the Zeo timeline. "It must be the year 1996, because this was built and

torn down in 1996" Mora said. They teleported to Angel Grove for help only to end up in

the Zeo power chamber. "Where are we." Tabatha said. "We are in the Zeo Power

Chamber I cant believe you didn't know that" Mora said. "Who are you and what are you

Doing here!" a man with long black hair in front of his face and stood about six foot four

was speaking to them. "Wait Mora, Tabby, I thought Id see you two again." The man

said. Mora checked his aura and found it was in fact Steven but two years older. "Its

Steven Tabby." Mora said. Tabby ran and gave him a huge hug then smacked his face.

"Ow what was that for." Steven said. "That was for disappearing on us and not coming

Back and where is Megan and the other Zeo Rangers." Tabatha said. "There are fighting

King Mondo and his cogs." Steven said. "Why aren't you helping them." Mora said.

"I'm on guard duty."Steven said with disappointment. "Steven whos in the command

Center?" A man with glasses walked in. "Mora Tabby this is the original blue ranger

Billy." Steven said. Just then a quake was happening inside the command center. "Oh shit

Mondo must of found the command center and is destroying it" Billy said. "GEE AND I

THOUGHT HE WAS HERE FOR TEA AND COOKIES,LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"

Steven screamed and teleported all those inside out of the command center. "Tommy

We could use some help." Steven said to his Zeoizer. "Steve where did you get that."

Tabatha said. "Well after Jason lost the gold powers Trey was still unfit to carry the

Burden of the Gold Zeo rangers powers so he gave the morpher to me and he told

Me that I was powerful enough to carry its powers for the rest of eternity." Steven said

"Megan was the only one with out Zeo powers til Billy made her the Silver Zeo Ranger."

Steven said. "Steven lets kick some ass." Tommy said. "Its Morphin Time Zeo Ranger

Number VI Gold." Steven said. "Its Morphin Time Zeo Ranger Number VII Silver"

Megan said. The Gold and Silver Rangers were ready for action. After five hours

King Mondo was dead and the Command Center destroyed. "I cant believe it." Billy

Said. "Well you should its gone." Mora said. (like the chapter well its about time I told you whats comin next. TURBO)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Red Rangers Unite

Note this Chapter takes place during the RPM time line but we'll be back to turbo later

"Steven get Tabby and come to the NASA space port." Steven was having a phone

Conversation with Tommy Oliver the Red Zeo Ranger. "Ok We'll be right there." Steven

The Red omega ranger said. He hung the phone up. Tabby was watching the news report

about the missing computers when Steven approached. "Tabby that was Tommy he said

theres an emergency that only Red Rangers can solve, it must be serious because he

asked us to meet him first before getting the other Red Rangers. "Hold on a minute are

you're not serious are you?" Tabby the Red elemental magic ranger said. "Yes but I don't

know if I can go." Steven said. "Go but tell Tommy I'll see if I can make it. Steven said.

Tabby left to see Tommy about the mission. Meanwhile Steven was approaching Justin

Stewart's house and knocked. Kira Justin's wife answered "What is it Steven."Kira said.

"I need to speak to Justin about a very important matter." Steven said. Justin ran to the

Door to see what was so important. "So cuz, whats the situation?" Justin said.

All Red Rangers are going on a mission to save the earth." Steven said. "But I'm not a

Red Ranger, I'm Blue." Justin said. Steven shot a red beam of light at Justin. When the

Light faded Justin was wearing the power suit of the Red Psycho Ranger. "Whoa this is

So cool." Justin said. Meanwhile back at Nasa, Tabby and Tommy rounded up the rest of

The Red Rangers. "There is one more Red ranger I wanted to come but Tabby said

He might not come." Tommy said Suddenly two figures arrived in the Storm Blaster.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, I just had to pick up the Newest Red Ranger." Steven said.

"Are you losing it man that's Justin the Blue Turbo Ranger." TJ the Red Turbo Ranger

Said. "Its Psycho Time." Justin said and appeared as the Red Psycho Ranger. 'I stand

Corrected." TJ said. "Hold on we need one more ranger." Steven said. "Who do we

need?" Jason said. "Scott the Red RPM Ranger." Steven said


End file.
